


Quedate

by Azariel



Series: Stay [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quiero que te quedes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quedate

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen la tardanza y recibo quejas al final jejeje. Pasen y disfrútenlo.

A cada segundo sentía como su pecho se apretaba sofocándolo, estaba seguro que tendría otro ataque de pánico como el de hace unos minutos, y lo peor era que esta vez no estaba nadie con él para ayudarlo ya que Scott estaba dentro con Deaton curando a Derek.

 Las manos le temblaban y a la mente le venía el recuerdo de Derek mirándolo y sonriéndole como si fuera la última vez cuando  venían de camino en el jeep. Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba dando vueltas como loco.

-No se te ocurra lobo amargado…no pienses dejarme sin explicarme tus idioteces- murmuraba para si  tratando de normalizar su pulso y respiración. Lágrimas le caían por el rostro mo9jando sus labios temblorosos, Derek tenía que recuperarse, Derek tenía que estar bien para que él así pudiera matarlo él con sus propias manos.

-Stiles…Stiles…-escucho que alguien él llamaba, girándose y volviendo frente a la puerta se encontró con Scott y Deaton que lo miraban preocupados.

-Él…él…es...esta...bi...bien…- pregunto tartamudeando temeroso de la respuesta ya que ambos no le respondían y solo le miraban.

-Él está bien, ya está curando con normalidad- respondió el medico antes de que una mala idea se le cruzara por la mente. Stiles soltó un suspiro de alivio cubriendo su cara con ambas manos para así deslizarlas por hasta su cabello con cansancio.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a su casa para que este más cómodo-comento Scott colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo tratando de darle confort, el castaño alzo la mirada y asintió aún con los labios temblorosos.

-Ya no necesitara tantos cuidados ya que lo le di actuara rápido- dijo Deaton mientras abría la puerta del consultorio dejándole ver a Stiles el cuerpo de Derek sobre la mesa de curación sin camisa y con el cuerpo manchado en sangre y las heridas que antes e le divisaban profundas y punzantes ahora solo eran como leves rasguños que iban disminuyendo de gravedad. El lobo estaba inconsciente con la respiración suave.

Stiles- no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo al recordar que si no hubieran llegado a tiempo Derek probablemente estaría muerto, lentamente como si no supiera si estaba seguro de acercarse llego alado del lobo y con lágrimas,  mojando de nuevo su rostro acaricio titubeante la mano de Derek, su corazón se saltó un latido cuando el lobo se removió y abrió los ojos mirándolo fijamente.

Derek estaba confundido y adolorido, no sabía porque estaba mirando los ojos de Stiles, si acaso era otra alucinación que indicaba que ya no despertaría no podía pedir nada mejor que poder admirar por última vez esas hermosas orbes doradas. Sin contenerse formo una pequeña sonrisa para después volver a cerrar los ojos, al parecer aún podía sentir, el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo y poco a poco sentía como todas sus extremidades se relajaban como si estuviera curándose, lo cual era imposible porque seguía en aquel auto a muchos kilómetros de distancia de alguien que le pudiera ayudar. Así que con el recuerdo de la mirada preocupada de Stiles volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

Stiles estaba tan sorprendido de haber visto como Derek despertaba solo para sonreírle de forma pequeña y tímida para después volver a dormir, al principio se asustó pero entonces recordó que seguramente era lo que Deaton le dio al lobo para que curara lo que le estaba relajando.

Con ayuda de Scott (de hecho solo Scott) llevaron a Derek al jeep para ir al loft. En todo el trascurso del camino Stiles no dejo de acariciar el rostro y cabello de Derek ya que de nuevo le había dejado a Scott las llaves del auto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio y ya ahí Scott nuevamente se encargó de llevar a Derek a su piso para después recostarlo en su cama mientras Stiles buscaba mantas y ropa para el moreno.

-Si quieres te ayudo a vestirlo- propuso Scott al ver que el castaño empezaba a descalzar a lobo para enseguida quietarle el pantalón.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo solo, además solo le quietare esto, cuando despierte seguramente se duchara y ya usara la demás ropa- respondió  el castaño cuando termino su tarea para enseguida cubrir al lobo mayor con unas mantas.- No es necesario que te quedes Scotty- apunto el humano al ver que su amigo no tenía intenciones de irse.

-¿Por qué no?, yo puedo ayudarte si necesitas algo más, de hecho porque no mejor tú te vas a descansar y yo lo cuido- respondió el moreno.

-No es necesario Scotty, se lo que quieres hacer y gracias por querer protegerme y preocuparte por mí, pero yo puedo con esto, créeme, es más ve a descansar y así mañana puedes venir y darle la paliza que crees que se merece- sonrió el castaño creyendo que su amigo solo quería quedarse con Derek para defender su dignidad.

-No…no nada de eso…yo no lo quiero golpear…-dijo el moreno un poco nervioso a lo que Stiles se le hizo raro y sospechoso y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados estudiando a su amigo para averiguar lo que lo ponía así.

-¿Tu sabes algo que yo no Scotty?- interrogo el humano acercándose a el lobo menor de forma acusadora. Scott intento mirara a otro lado evitando la mirada inquisidora de su amigo, pero aunque este no era un hombre lobo súper dotado de súper poderes podía identificar cuando su amigo estaba mintiendo o se ponía nervioso como en ese momento.

-Yo…bueno…yo…eso...no…eso no es algo que yo deba decirte- respondió de forma rápida mirando involuntariamente a Derek en la cama a lo que Stiles no le costó interpretar que su amigo estaba al tanto de porque Derek se encontraba como estaba, así que guardándose sus ganas de acusar y sermonear a su amigo dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Scott le siguió hasta la cocina donde Stiles preparaba café.

-Amigo...bueno ya que dices no necesitar mi ayuda iré a casa antes de que mamá piense que me paso algo- se excusó para no seguir con ese incomodo ambiente.

-Está bien, saluda a Mellisa de mi parte, ve con cuidado, nos vemos mañana- se despidió el castaño sin mirarle, como si el proceso del agua en el microondas fuera muy interesante.

Scott le dio una leve palmada en el hombro a su amigo y sin decir más salió del lugar dejando a Stiles solo para cuidar de Derek.

Después de estar media hora dando vueltas por el loft verificando que estuviera limpio y hubiera gas y agua para el baño, el castaño regreso a la habitación del lobo para ver como seguía. Al acercarse a la cama levanto un poco las mantas y observo el torso del lobo comprobando que ya no había ninguna herida solo la sangre seca que las había cubierto horas antes.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado quedándose aun sentado en la cama con la mano izquierda tomando las mantas y la derecha en el pecho de Derek, el cual subía y bajaba de forma suave acompasado a su respiración, la piel morena del lobo emitía un poco más calor del que tenía cuando lo encontraron, al parecer ya estaba mejor.

Stiles sonrió tranquilo al saber que Derek ya estaba fuera de peligro, y al ver que estando así recordaba las veces que se había quedado dormido sobre el pecho del lobo, las mañanas cuando al despertar besas esa perfecta piel bronceada, involuntariamente una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y a esta le siguieron más siendo coreadas con pequeños sollozos que tuvo que callar para no despertar al lobo. El recuerdo de la partida de Derek hace seis meses le hacía sentir nostalgia, pero la verlo ahí con él le tranquilizaba saber que al fin tendría su explicación y que Derek estaba bien, al principio había sentido coraje pero en cuanto vio el grado de la situación se dejó de rencores para ayudar al hombre que aún amaba.

Después de descargar su dolor en llanto contenido mientras miraba descansar al lobo decidió dormir un poco, el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana así que tomo una manta extra y se retiró al sofá pensando que sería lo mejor para dejarle claro a Derek cuando despertara que no todo estaba resuelto.

Derek había soñado con los ojos almendrados de Stiles, con lágrimas corriéndole las mejillas y con el calor corporal que desprendía el pequeño humano hiperactivo, al principio creyó que había sido un delirio pero al sentir que algo en sus venas quemaba como cuando se sacaban el acónito con la pólvora de la bala, entonces comprendió que estaba siendo curado y ahora su cuerpo menos dolorido estaba ya curado de heridas. Cuando abrió los ojos espero encontrarse en algún hospital o cuarto desconocido, pero se tipo con el techo de su loft, el cual recordaba perfectamente porque era lo que le mantenía cuerdo y valiente mientras estaba lejos, ya que al recordar esa superficie gris también recordaba las veces que despertaba abrazando a Stiles, el techo había sido testigo del gran amor que le dio en su tiempo a su humano.

Unos segundos más fue lo que necesito para darse cuenta que l techo no era lo que debía sorprenderle ni el cómo llego ahí, si no el ruido que provenía de su cocina, poniendo en alerta sus sentidos por inercia pudo identificar quien estaba también en el piso. El aroma a café, canela, tierra mojada, melancolía y ansiedad le golpeo la nariz como un puñetazo, abrió los ojos sorprendido y confuso mientras apresuraba el paso sin importarle ser ruidoso. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con aún imagen tan familiar que enseguida miro sus manos aplicando un truco de Stiles para diferenciar los sueños de la realidad.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…y…10…10…10

10 Dedos conto y supo que no era una alucinación, que realmente Stiles estaba en su cocina trasteando en las alacenas y cajones buscando Sabe qué. Sin pensárselo tanto recorrió la distancia que lo separaba del chico y aprovechando que este aún no se percataba de su presencia lo abrazo por la espalda estrechándolo en sus brazos fuertemente mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco del hombro y cuello de Stiles deleitándose con su aroma que tanto echaba de menos, el humano dio un respingo  al sentir tan sorpresivo ataque haciendo que el corazón se le acelerara más de la cuenta.

Shockeado por estar de nuevo en los brazos de Derek, Stiles no pudo decir nada y solo se quedó ahí de pie sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del lobo.

-Lo…lo siento…-logro articular el lobo aguantándose las ganas de llorar y de besar a  el castaño.

-Te…tenemos…tenemos que hablar-comento el humano soltando las primeras lágrimas de la mañana, el lobo al oler la sal y la tristeza que desprendía el chico rápidamente se separó de él para darle la vuelta y poder mirarlo a la cara encontrándose con la cara de Stiles que había visto por última vez hace seis meses en ese mismo loft.

-Yo…yo…lo siento…de verdad…perdóname…perdóname Stiles…no...no quise lastimarte…por favor. Perdóname…-suplico cayendo de rodillas frente a el castaño agarrándose de los antebrazos de este.

Stiles lo miro aterrorizado porque jamás se imaginó ver a Derek lobo-amargado-te-rajo-la-garganta-Hale tan vulnerable y arrodillado pidiendo disculpas, y antes de que pudiera decirle que se levantara el moreno ya había recargado la cabeza en su abdomen para continuar sus disculpas provocando que los sollozos de Stiles no se detuvieran y las lágrimas cayeran en la cabeza del lobo.

-Sé…yo sé que no merezco que me perdones…pero…pero tenía que hacerlo…tenía que ponerlos a salvo…tenía que protegerte aunque me costara la vida...sé que tú nunca estuviste de acuerdo en que enfrentara las amenazas solo, pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo tanto por tu bien como el de la manada y del pueblo…Sé que n oes excusa y que no merezco tu perdón, pero lo hice porque ya no quería perder nada más en mi vida…y aunque Cora sigue viva y tengo una manada, si a ti…si a ti te pasaba algo yo me moría contigo- Stiles se mantuvo callado mordiéndose los labios escuchando las disculpas y razones de Derek, no quería creerle, no quería que lo volviera a lastimar pero al escuchar lo último que dijo el hombre y en el tono que lo dijo como si le faltara el aire y ya no pudiera contener las lágrimas no pudo hacer otra cosa más que caer él también de rodillas para poder mirar el rostro del lobo descubriendo así que Derek tenía el rostro empapado con lágrimas  y la expresión de dolor más desgarradora que Stiles solo vio una vez y eso fue cuando Scott y él se había visto después de la muerte de Allison. La expresión de Derek era como si él ya estuviera muerto, como si el lobo estuviera llevando su fantasma. Se rompió completamente ante eso y sin poder contenerse más le regreso el abrazo a Derek ocultando su rostro en su cuello mientras soltaba sollozos y jadeos como un animal herido.

Derek n ose esperaba tal reacción de Stiles, y no es que todo lo que le había dicho fuera mentira, era porque sabía que le había causado mucho daño, pero la sentirse entre los brazos del menor supo que su compañero era la persona más buena y maravillosa que jamás pudo haber encontrado.

-Perdóname…perdóname...perdóname…-murmuro en los oídos del castaño  mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás intentado encontrar consuelo.

-Yo…yo…de…de verdad sufrí mucho…creí que no me querías...y tal vez sea demasiado iluso o fácil…pero…no podría no perdonar a la única persona que amo…yo… no puedo estar sin ti…practicante vivía en este lugar desde que te fuiste… Scott...él nunca me dijo que te olvidara ni nada de eso que se espera de un hermano que se entera que tu novio te dejo…y ahora sé que es porque le sabia tus razones de irte…no puedo no perdonarte porque pensaste en todos y eso es mucho de tu parte…yo de verdad…yo…no quiero perderte de nuevo idiota- Siles saco todo lo que tenía que decir entre hipidos sosteniéndose fuerte del cuerpo de Derek.

El lobo abrazo más al humano y tomándolo en brazos se levantó cuidadosamente dirigiéndose al sofá para acostarse en el con Stiles a su lado.

Después de unos minutos de que al castaño se le pasara el llanto y Derek le acariciara la espalda el lugar quedo en silencio y en el aire se pido leer el:” ¿Y ahora?”.

-Regrese porque creí que iba a morir y quería verte por última vez, pero no tuve el valor de acercarme más…así que me quede en el auto…y lo que le siguió después pensé que era una alucinación pero ahora sé que no l oes…y yo…quiero quedarme así contigo para siempre si tú quieres…aunque sé que te va costar volver a creer en mi- comento el lobo rompiendo el rencor de las charlas más largas en un solo día dentro del tiempo de máximo en la misma hora.

Stiles sonrió cayendo en ese detalle, pero no lo comento para no arruinar el momento así que levantando un poco la cabeza para mirar al moreno a los ojos respondió:

-Tal vez si…tal vez sea difícil no tener miedo de que en cualquier momento te marches… me vas a costar no soltarte cada vez que nos despidamos…pero para eso tenemos toda una vida Derek Hale…y ni creas que te vas a librar de mi tan rápido…- una enorme y sincera sonrisa ilumino el rostro del lobo que al escuchar la última palabra del menor tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo atrajo hacia si para darle el beso que llevaba tanto tiempo soñando darle.

Y así se perdieron en las sensaciones que era tener sus labios juntos danzando y jugando con sus lenguas mientras el calor aumentaba en la habitación, hasta que unos minutos después Derek rompió el beso para acariciar el rostro de su chico y dejarlo respirar para decirle lo más importante y que terminaría de cerrar su compromiso nuevamente con Stiles.

-Entonces quédate…no solo esta noche...no solo esta semana…quédate para siempre aquí a mi lado…en este sillón o en este apartamento, cualquiera me vale- propuso dejando sin palabras y con los ojos desorbitados al humano que se levantó de un salto para mirarlo y tratar de controlar sus latidos.

-Es...es enserio?...de…de verdad...me estas…me estas proponiendo…me estas proponiendo vivir…contigo?- pregunto incrédulo el chico a lo que el lobo solo se limitó a asentir sonriendo con los ojos brillantes de emoción anticipada.-Entonces…es un si…Si quiero vivir contigo- termino por responder para lanzarse de nuevo a los labios de su nuevamente novio.

 

Tal vez las cosas no fueron tan complicadas cuando toso se enteraron del regreso de Derek y de su reestablecida relación, y aunque al principio Stiles estaba confundido pronto Kira le hizo saber que todos excepto obviamente él sabían porque Derek se había ido. Su cabreo fue tal que no les hablo a todos en dos meses, y cuando dice a todos es a TODOS incluyendo su padre que fue el primero en saberlo.

Claro que ese enojo le sirvió de pretexto para mudarse con Derek sin que su padre rechistara aunque no planeaba hacerlo.

Y así después de cuatro meses desde el regreso de Derek y el comienzo de su relación más formal Stiles estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro sobre antídotos curativos mientras Derek regresaba del bosque de haber hecho su patrulla semanal con su padre.

-Ye eh regresado- anuncio el lobo al quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla en el perchero.

-Quieres cenar ya o primero el baño?- pregunto Stiles al colocar el libro sobre la mesa de centro- porque si, habían ampliado la lista de muebles en aquel lugar-.

-¿Qué tal si mejor cena en el  baño?- propuso sonriendo pícaramente el moreno al mirar al castaño quien se sonrojo solo un poco para después de un salto colgarse del cuello de su novio y besarle apasionadamente.

-Me apetece tu idea- respondió el humano al separase y respirar para después ser tomado del trasero por el lobo quien no dudo en pellizcar sus nalgas para que le rodeara la cintura y así dirigirse al baño.

Los jadeos del menor fueron callados por los labios de Derek que no dejaba de penetrarle ni masturbarle ni besarle haciéndole sentir demasiadas cosas intensas a la vez que lo amenazaban con llevarlo al orgasmo.

Cada vez que se enterraba en aquel cuerpo cálido y perfecto Derek no dudaba en hacerle el amor tan lenta y deliciosamente a su humano que no paraba de gemir y jadear su nombre mientras se sostenía con las manos a las orillas de la tina de baño con el cuarto lleno en vapor.

De pronto Derek sintió como su nudo comenzó a crecer, Stiles enseguida se corrió arqueando la espalda recargando la cabeza en el hombro del lobo que también comenzó a correrse dentro del humano. El calor que crecía dentro del castaño lo abrumo dejándole inconsciente por unos minutos los que aprovecho el lobo para acomodarse en la tina sentando a Stiles entre sus muslos mientras recargaba su frete en el hombro del menor para recrearse mejor de su olor. Cuando Stiles despertó al nudo ya solo le faltaban unos diez minutos más los que aprovecho Derek para besarle la espalda y cantarle al oído aquella canción que Lydia les había puesto como broma pero que supo que a Stiles si le había gustado, el castaño sonrió intentando hacerle coros a Derek mientras que con sus manos hacia atrás le acariciaba el cabello y lo atraía para besarle de forma errática.

-Me alegro que te hayas quedado- murmuro Stiles cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor los labios y manos de Derek por su cuerpo.

-Siempre quise hacerlo, y siempre me quedare si tú también te quedas conmigo- respondió Derek mientras Stiles tomaba su mano para llevársela a los labios y besarle la palma como respuesta. El lobo sonrió sobre la piel nívea de su compañero para después seguir con los besos y las estrofas de canción.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado esta ultima parte, si hay algún error o falta de horrorgrafia comentarlo por favor. Gracias por su apoyo y espero que tengan un muy bonito 2015, recuerden que su felicidad esta en sus propias manos, si van a hacer algo háganlo porque les hace feliz no por satisfacer a alguien más. Besos


End file.
